<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кусочек торта by Elafira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895108">Кусочек торта</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira'>Elafira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cake, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Public Display of Affection, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она живёт словно в фильме «Завтрак у Тиффани», вот только вместо бриллиантов любуется тортами и ест чипсы, а не круассаны. И вместо сногсшибательного брюнета… а нет, тут всё совпадает.</p><p>-----<br/>Бен и Рей притворяются парой, чтобы попасть на дегустацию свадебных тортов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кусочек торта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281026">Piece of Cake</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and">Celia_and</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она живёт словно в фильме «Завтрак у Тиффани», вот только вместо бриллиантов любуется тортами и ест чипсы, а не круассаны.</p><p>И вместо потрясающего брюнета… а нет, тут всё совпадает.</p><p>Бен без надобности останавливается на углу и решает подождать на светофоре лишние минуты. Ему нужно для счастья совсем немного хорошего – а она такая и даже чуть большее. На ней рваные джинсы, футболка с рисунком и старые шлёпанцы, а волосы собраны в три причудливых пучка. Она как лето.</p><p>Съев почти все чипсы, девушка запрокидывает голову и вытряхивает крошки из пакета себе в рот. Бен ещё никогда так не хотел оказаться на месте крошек. Она оглядывается в поисках бака, но видит Бена, а он не успевает даже подумать о том, чтоб отвернуться. Девушка невозмутимо окидывает взглядом костюм за пять тысяч долларов и тело в нём. На улице всего плюс двадцать пять, но Бену вдруг кажется, что все сорок.</p><p>Она подходит и бросает пустой пакет в мусорный бак.</p><p>– Итак, твой любимый?</p><p>Он сглатывает.</p><p>– Любимый что?</p><p>Девушка указывает кивком на витрину.</p><p>– Торт.</p><p>– А твой?</p><p>– Понимаешь, я никак не могу решить. Думаю, мне нужно распробовать получше, чтобы понять, – её слова абсолютно невинны. Ничего такого, чего нельзя было бы сказать бабушке. Тогда почему они пропитаны сексом?</p><p>– Я бы тебе купил, – говорит Бен, – но, думаю, в таких магазинах не продают на развес.</p><p>– Ох, именно, – сухо подтверждает она. – Только заказывать заранее, на свадьбы и всякие мероприятия. Но нас это не остановит.</p><p>«Нас»? С каких пор появилось это «нас»? И почему Бена так заводят её слова?</p><p>– Куда ты идёшь? – требовательно спрашивает девушка, принимая как само собой разумеющееся, что он отменит планы по её прихоти. И она права.</p><p>– Выпить кофе.</p><p>– Сладкое тоже бодрит, можно съесть торт, – её глаза блестят от предвкушения. – Запоминай: мы помолвлены и решили заказать торт в последний момент. Встречаемся два года, ты сделал мне предложение в Тоскане. Тебя зовут… – она хмыкает, размышляя. – Кайло Рен.</p><p>– Кайло Рен? Что это за имя такое?</p><p>Она возмущённо фыркает.</p><p>– Потрясающее имя, мечта любого подставного жениха, – он не купился, ей это очевидно. – Ладно, эксперт, придумай ты мне фейковое имя.</p><p>Ощущая на себе её взгляд, Бен не может вспомнить ни одного женского имени.</p><p>Но ухватывает мимолётную мысль.</p><p>– Рейчел.</p><p>Она приподнимает бровь, не впечатлившись.</p><p>– А фамилия?</p><p>– Джонс.</p><p>– Джонс?</p><p>– Хотя бы у одного из нас должно быть нормальное имя, иначе это слишком подозрительно, – теперь из-за неё он думает как мошенник?</p><p>Однако на этот раз она более-менее впечатлена.</p><p>– Ладно, Кайло. Ты справишься. Готов?</p><p>Он не помнит, как соглашается, помнит только, как открывает перед ней дверь и заходит в магазин, где кондиционер работает на полную. К ним подходит продавец-консультант.</p><p>– Чем могу вам помочь? – холодно спрашивает женщина, оглядывая лже-Рейчел, похожую на бедную студентку.</p><p>– О да, благодарю, – с экспрессией отвечает она и берёт Бена под руку. – У нас в сентябре свадьба, и нам нужен торт!</p><p>Консультант рассматривает их слегка озадаченно, но, по всей видимости, в её глазах дорогой костюм Бена компенсирует непрезентабельный наряд лже-Рейчел.</p><p>– Вообще, обычно мы просим бронировать место на дегустацию. Но, учитывая срочность, можем что-то придумать. Пожалуйста, идите за мной.</p><p>Лже-Рейчел отпускает руку Бена, следуя за женщиной к столу для дегустаций, и ему уже хочется взять фейковую невесту за руку снова. Они становятся за нелепо маленький стол на высокой ножке в ряд с другими парами за такими же крошечными столами размером с тарелку. Бен не участвует в выборе тортов, оставляя это лже-Рейчел. И надеется, что выражение его лица она расценит как проявление почтительной уступки, а не восторженного возбуждения. Он смотрит в окно на пешеходный переход, где стоял в одиночестве десять минут назад, и думает, что то была, возможно, самая важная развилка на его жизненном пути.</p><p>Пока они ждут образцы для дегустации, лже-Рейчел нежно проводит рукой по его бицепсу. Бен мгновенно напрягается.</p><p>– Ты плохо играешь, – корит она, стиснув зубы.</p><p>– Я раньше никогда не инсценировал отношения, чтобы прокрасться в кондитерскую, – возражает Бен.</p><p>Она смахивает с его воротника воображаемую ворсинку. Бен мог бы схватить её запястье и прижаться к нему губами – к самому нежному участку её кожи. Это было бы так просто, и она бы наверняка позволила.</p><p>Но он этого не делает.</p><p>– Похоже, ты законопослушный, – жалуется она. – Готова поспорить, тебе даже штрафы за парковку не выписывали.</p><p>– Во-первых, – спешит исправить её Бен, – мы сейчас не нарушаем никаких законов.</p><p>Она чуть склоняет голову, намекая на неоднозначность его слов.</p><p>– Не нарушаем, – настаивает он, пытаясь игнорировать прикосновения к костяшкам его пальцев.</p><p>– Ты всё равно выглядишь законопослушным. И сейчас нарушаешь правила, Кайло.</p><p>– Может, ты пробуждаешь во мне худшие качества.</p><p>Она ухмыляется.</p><p>– Или лучшие.</p><p>Он задерживает на себе её обжигающий взгляд дольше, чем следовало, словно жаждет сгореть. Но, к счастью, напряжение ослабевает с появлением тортов. Консультант описывает каждый образец очень подробно, но Бен пропускает всё мимо ушей из-за лже-Рейчел. Пока женщина рассказывает о масляном креме из натуральных ванильных бобов, лже-Рейчел заботит только одно – погрузить кусочек в рот.</p><p>Она пробует, и от первого её стона Бен чувствует себя неловко. А после второго у него уже встаёт член. Бен так сильно напряжён, что вот-вот отключится – консультант с подозрением на него глядит, что вполне справедливо, ведь он не смотрит на лже-Рейчел как жених. Не смотрит на неё как человек, который регулярно ложится с ней в постель, скорее как тот, кто готов расстаться с половиной имущества ради возможности коснуться её ступней.</p><p>Что, в принципе, почти правда.</p><p>Её наслаждение – самое искреннее и неподдельное, что он видел в своей жизни. Она стонет не спектакля ради – ни для Бена, ни для консультанта, ни для кого-то ещё. Он почти уверен, что на дегустации посреди поля в полном одиночестве она издавала бы такие же звуки. Странно, но мило. И как только Бену в голову приходит эта мысль, он понимает, что весь этот фарс, возможно, был плохой идеей с самого начала.</p><p>Лже-Рейчел поднимает на него взгляд и жестом указывает на недоеденный кусок шоколадного торта.</p><p>– Что думаешь, Кай?</p><p>О боже, теперь ещё и фейковое прозвище. Что ж, он тоже может играть по этим правилам.</p><p>– Мне всё равно, лишь бы тебе нравилось, Рей.</p><p>Она вздрагивает и смотрит на него так загадочно, что Бена пробирает до костей – он неловко ёрзает, гадая, что сделал не так. Консультант ждёт.</p><p>Лже-Рейчел вновь становится самой собой.</p><p>– Я его не заслуживаю, – ухмыляется она женщине, которая теперь с пониманием кивает. Лже-Рейчел откусывает ещё немного, глотает и тянется к Бену, чтобы поцеловать. Он заметно уворачивается.</p><p>Напортачил. Консультант пристально на него смотрит, как и лже-Рейчел.</p><p>Девушка приподнимает бровь, как бы говоря «подыгрывай», и впечатляюще драматично всхлипывает.</p><p>– Кайло, я не могу так жить! – все вокруг оборачиваются, а Бен замирает, не зная, что делать. – Мы уже два года вместе, а ты так и не целуешь меня на людях! Здесь нет детей! – она обводит зал жестом. – Никто не упадёт в обморок, если, господи прости, мой жених проявит свою любовь на публике! Раз в жизни!</p><p>Она почти плачет – правдоподобно; Бен думает, не актриса ли она. А ещё думает, что ему, чёрт возьми, на это отвечать.</p><p>– Прости… дорогая, – пытается он, но лже-Рейчел его перебивает.</p><p>– Ох, так тебе жаль? Думаешь, этого достаточно?</p><p>– Рейчел, – выдаёт он сквозь зубы, озираясь, – на нас смотрят.</p><p>Она почти в истерике.</p><p>– Я знаю, что ты случайно застал родителей в постели, когда тебе было шесть, Кайло, но смирись уже! Как я могу за тебя выйти, если ты не можешь даже…</p><p>Бен заставляет её замолчать. Своим ртом.</p><p>Он прижимает девушку к себе, целуя крепко и требовательно. Она тут же отвечает с явным энтузиазмом, из-за которого Бен задумывается, как долго она это планировала – мысль его раззадоривает, и он прикусывает губу лже-Рейчел в отместку. Девушка стонет ему в рот – и в этом стоне слышится то же самое удовольствие, что она испытывала, наслаждаясь тортом. Своим глубоким поцелуем он наказывает её за манящие губы и нежную кожу на запястье и за десяток других вещей, которые не имеют к ней никакого отношения. Бен крепко сжимает её задницу, притягивая к себе за талию другой рукой. Он вкладывает в поцелуй злобу на своего начальника, обиду на мать и жгучий стыд одиночества, от которого ему никак не избавиться.</p><p>Только когда ладони девушки ложатся на его щёки, а поцелуй становится нежным, Бен может снова вздохнуть, а руки постепенно ослабляют мёртвую хватку. Она оставляет последний осторожный поцелуй в уголке его губ и отстраняется. Нерешительно улыбается. Бен забывает, как улыбаться; единственное, что он теперь может – смотреть на неё. На её влажные губы и веснушки, которых прежде не замечал. И карие глаза – он мог бы утонуть в них и остаться там навечно.</p><p>Девушка оглядывает притихших очевидцев их дикого, слишком непристойного поцелуя первой. Когда Бен собирается с мыслями и следует её примеру, все уже отводят глаза, а женщине-консультанту требуется ещё пара минут, чтобы оправиться – она бледнеет от нанесённого оскорбления. Предвосхищая требование консультанта убраться, лже-Рейчел (почему он до сих пор не знает её имя?!) кротко спрашивает:</p><p>– Могу я воспользоваться уборной?</p><p>Женщина неохотно указывает на нужную дверь, затем начинает следить за Беном как ястреб, будто думает, что тот собирается наброситься с поцелуем на другую ничего не подозревающую клиентку. Он послушно ждёт возвращения своей спутницы, после чего их бесцеремонно выпроваживают из магазина. Бен придерживает для неё дверь, и девушка врезается в него на выходе, торопясь. Они отходят от кондитерской подальше, чтобы их не было видно.</p><p>Как только они оказываются достаточно далеко, Бен разражается неудержимым смехом вместе с лже-Рейчел. Он смеётся до колик, пока глаза не застилают слёзы – и не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз смеялся. А так сильно он вообще не смеялся никогда в жизни.</p><p>Когда Бен поворачивается к девушке, она уже успокаивается.</p><p>– Ладно, – говорит она как ни в чём не бывало, – спасибо за торт. Может, когда-нибудь ещё увидимся.</p><p>Её слова словно ведро ледяной воды.</p><p>– Что? И всё?</p><p>– Посмотрим. Согласен? – она удаляется на несколько шагов, хитро улыбаясь напоследок, и исчезает за углом. У него подкашиваются ноги.</p><p>Остаток дня проходит в тумане. Что ему делать? В голове крутятся воспоминания о ней, которые некуда деть. В психологии нет категории, к которой можно отнести меняющие всю твою жизнь поцелуи с бесследно исчезнувшей девушкой мечты.</p><p>Вернувшись вечером домой, он раздевается, всё ещё в оцепенении. Сняв пиджак и запаковав его в мешок для химчистки, Бен случайно замечает выпавший из кармана клочок бумаги и поднимает его.</p><p>На нём наскоро написано:</p><p>
  <em>«Кондитерская на Оук-Стрит. </em>
  <em>До встречи через неделю. Р.»</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>